Jasper and Alice
by iamlouisemarie
Summary: A cheeky moment captured between Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen before the graduation party in Eclipse. Whilst dressing in his room before the party Jasper wants just a single moment alone with his wife before unleashing her to the eyes of Forks high schools' students to make sure he's kept in her thoughts for the remainder of the evening. Rated M for sexual content!


**AN: The characters in my work belong to Stephanie Meyer from her 'Twilight' Saga.  
****This section of writing is between Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, taking place before the graduation party held at the Cullen's' house in Eclipse.  
****Rated M for adult scenes!**

**Jasper's POV.**  
Alice swept in and out of the bedroom we shared, replacing and removing decorations to fill the rooms downstairs in time for the guests to arrive to the party. She was the only one in the house who was even remotely excited. We all know what happened at the last party she held with Bella involved. I leant back against the large window of our room, my eyes dropping to the purple fabric tie around the neck of my blue shirt as Alice's tiny feet padded back along the wooden floor.

**Alice's POV.  
**I set the vase down on the table in the kitchen area of our house, in the middle of the dished up snacks and beverages before circling slowly, letting my eyes take in another sweep of the decorations. With only an hour left to go before the guests were scheduled to arrive, there wasn't much more I could do other than get myself ready. And make sure Jasper was dressed, of course. I turned on the heels of my pumps and danced back up the flight of stairs into the large bedroom that I shared with my husband, Jasper Whitlock Hale. He was slouching back against the full window that over looked the forest surrounding our glass house, carefully flipping the tie pulling together his suit. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him; his blonde locks loose and free hanging just below his ears. His pinstriped jacket sculpting his broad shoulders and tucking at his slim waist perfectly. The dark pants matching his jacket clung at his hips, moulding the outline of his figure beautifully. I was one very, _very_ lucky lady.

**Jasper's POV.**  
I could feel the golden eyes from across the room grazing up and down my body slowly as I continued to merge the material together around my neck. I couldn't stop the smile from pulling at the right side of my mouth, my skin creasing at my cheek. I flicked my eyes up to my wife in less than a second flat, both ends of the tie in either one of my hands. I kept my eyes to hers holding her gaze, her arms dropping to clasp her hands together in front of her stomach as a smile that only a pristine pixie could wear swam over her pale, thin lips. Her face softened, her shoulders relaxed and her left foot tilted to grind her toes against the wood gently. Standing there in her light jeans and buttoned at the back white blouse, Alice was flawless. And it was the look on her face right then, that expression of being pure and innocent that made me crave the smell of her marble skin, the feather like touch of her fingertips, the impeccable taste of her lips. _My gorgeous Alice._

**Alice's POV.  
**He dropped his left hand to his side slowly, taking his tie with him as his hand curled around the material, his eyes glued to my own. They shimmered in the light from outside, matching the almost invisible glittering of his skin as the sun tried its best to shine through the trees into the windows of our house. "Are you going to the party dressed like that, Mrs Cullen?" His voice rasped, his right eyebrow matching the corner of his lip in rising, arching over his long dark lashes.  
I giggled quietly, flaunting my row of pearly teeth and shook my head, my hair swinging gently at either side of the black band behind my fringe. "I still have to change, Mr Hale. My dress is right behind you. We'll match well." I watched as his eyes rolled and the sound of his fingers tightening around the material in his hand drifted up into my ears. He was grinning at me as a chuckle only low enough for my ears to hear escaped from his juicy lips.  
"We always match, love."  
I knew that look. I knew the meaning of the glint in his eye, the sway of his hips in his steps towards me, the calm way he lifted both his hands to hook around my waist. I let my eyes drift closed as I inhaled the familiar scent of my husband taking over my body.

**Jasper's POV.  
**I turned her back against my chest, her shoulder blades pressing against my nipples gently as I dropped my lips to the side of her neck and peppered kisses against her skin slowly. She smelt divine and felt even better. I stroked my hands up both her sides slowly; the tie still wrapped around my fist tickled her side as my hands crept higher. I trickled my kisses higher to the hollow behind her ear and opened my mouth. Nipping at her earlobe gently, a growl pulled almost inaudibly from my chest as my eyes closed and my sense of arousal took over. I pulled my hands back from her midsection and unbuttoned her shirt slowly, my fingertips pressing each button one by one into her spine. The tip of my tongue eased through my lips as I licked a thin trail down the back of Alice's neck to the tie of her pink Cullen crest necklace before kissing her tenderly at the top of her spine as my fingers reached the final button in the matching area. Her body shivered against my own causing my senses to shift up a gear, my erection finally visible through my tight dress pants. I buried my nose into the back of her hair and took in a long drag, addicting myself to the sweet scent. _My sweet, sweet Alice. _And in a single instant, I had no more time to claim my wife.

**Alice's POV.  
**I bit my bottom lip, a bubbling sensation building in the pit of my stomach as the material of the blouse slipped away from my torso, taking with it the nude bra that was one of my favourites, leaving me completely bare up top. In the single second that managed to pass between my husband and I, a feeling of self-consciousness took over my body as my arms lifted to cover my hardening nipples. I was aroused of course. Jasper Hale knew just how to touch me. And as that single second faded I dropped my arms and slid my thumbs into the waist of my jeans. I giggled cheekily as I wiggled my hips side to side and pushed down the denim over my thighs, bending forward to ease them from my calves and over my feet, the short spikes of my hair sweeping into my face, my breasts dipping slightly from my chest. I stood straight in my white lace panties and stroked my hands up over my thighs, tickling my fingers over the lace before curling my hands against both my hips. "We have a party to get to, Jasper. Don't look at me like that." He was silent. _I knew those silent replies._ He took a step closer to me as I mirrored his move and took a step back. "Jasper Whitlock Hale." I warned, tilting my head aside, tightening my hands against my sides. His grin grew wider against his angelic face as his eyes brightened hungrily.

"Oh baby, you know I love you saying my name."

**Jasper's POV.  
**She jolted right as I lunged forward, opening my arms to take her into my embrace, the tie waving behind my hand. _And everyone thought Edward was the fastest of our family. Pfft!_ I shook my head and stood straight, dropping my eyes to her firm breasts, her perky nipples and her slender waist. _Damn, I wanted her._ I turned slowly on my heels as I felt my erection growing further, sliding my eyes to the corner of their sockets before lunging swiftly for a second time. Another miss. I grinned whilst shaking my head, stroking at the back of my teeth with my tongue. She was unbelievable and that only made me want her more! And for a third time I missed by centimetres of having my arms locked around that tiny body. "One touch Alice." I held up my index finger, the tie curling around the base. "One touch, one minute." Her giggle was short, sharp, heavenly and quite possibly able to tip me over the edge on its own. Her eyes darkened slightly as her skin sparkled in the ray of light shining through the glass, her left hand lifting to stroke her delicate fingers into the back of her black spikes. Her breasts were perfectly round, her nipples hard and the sensitive spot between her legs was waiting. A burn collected in my throat as her body sang to me, her scent rifting throughout me, radiating my arousal. I cupped myself in my hand and groaned loudly. This woman, Alice Brandon Cullen was most definitely going to be the death of me.

"Come catch me, Mr Hale." She turned her back to me and wiggled her hips. _Damn that ass!_ "Come take what you want from me."

**Alice's POV.  
**I slipped to the right as his body fell forward in my direction, his aroma teasing my body. I held my ground as his body came towards my own for the fourth time, both his hands ready to grab, his fingers spread out evenly, the purple tie swaying in the wind behind his attacks. I lifted both my hands in return and placed them against his shoulders in the instant our bodies were close enough to be connected and flipped my small frame over his soldier masculinity. The room blurred before my eyes before my feet took their place back against the hard floor of our room, my breasts bouncing back to their firm state, the wet feeling between my legs growing as my excitement grew. I lifted my right foot to dart for the open escape route as a thin strap suddenly startled my vision. Before being able to take my first step to freedom my body fell back against stone. Stone coated in soft fabric. Stone coated in soft blue fabric. I grazed my venomous top row of teeth over my bottom lip and dropped my hands to my hips to find my husbands. They were fisted tightly around the belt from his neck that acted as my chain, securing my body against the marble wall. I closed my eyes and gasped in a breath of the tension filled air silently, as the marble temple behind me rolled gently against my back, the bulging erection filling the space between my thighs, pushing against my wettening entrance. A set of plump lips slid up my neck and wiped against my ear as I lolled my head back onto a shoulder covered in a pin striped jacket, the band at my middle growing tighter as the vein filled penis pushed aside the lace of my best panties and entered me slowly, filling my insides instantly. "Game set and match, Mrs Cullen."

_Oh, I never saw that one coming._


End file.
